THE Strangers From the past
by izzy.jonas
Summary: What happened to meetra after she left the ordor when she heads to the outer rim what if she disappeared and was called to the furture as well as a certain someone we all love


Meetra Has brought back the order she Is not apart of it though she's is considered a Jedi but mical wrote down her as the exile in the history , But soon Meetra left her companions to get lost again she even left Atton her one love she only had her droids with her.

She landed on Nar shadaa to refuel the Ebon Hawk she gets out with her droids behind her she sighs "Nar shadaa wow" she says Hk-47 says " Aggravated voice: Master why must we be with a bunch of meat bags" She chuckled "We have to be hiden for awhile until my friends think im dead I cant have them following me were I have to go" she heads down the ally with her two droids following her she saw a cantina and open the door a fog of smoke came out she coughed and went in and got to the bar tender "Hay um do you have any rooms available sir" She asked her looks at her " Yes miss …. Why you're his friend aren't you" she looks at the bartender " Whose friend" then she heard a formilar voice "Pure Pazaake" says a man she looks behind her at the Pazaak table was him Atton she quickly looked away 'oh great I have to get out of here' she looks at the bartender "Can I us a room" he handed her a key "sure don't mess it up" she hurried threw the crowd and got to her room she open her door and the droids went in she closed the door she sighs she was tembleling what if he new she left he would be so mad at her she sighs and lay on the bed but she heard a strange voice "_Exile exile…__exile…."_ It was a male Sith-like voice she looks around "that was strange" she felt the darkside it then vanishes she headed to the door she heard yelling she open the door and went in the hall "you need to pay old man!" "I gave you all my money hAnZ" she then heard his voice " Hay let the old guy go how much does he owe you" "This is none of your business Rand" She quietly looked into the cantina an Zebrak had a knife to his throat she had a plan she pulled her hood over her head she switch the lights out "what the weres the lights" said the attacker then people began to murmur meetra punches the zebrak then pulled her lightsabors out "What does he owe you IS the Guys Question" She said in a different voice "uh he owes ME A Million credits" She looked at the old man then back at him she turned her lightsabors off and kicked the blade from his hand and grabed his throat "I subjest you lower the bill" he knobbed in agreement "50" he said "Good lad" she gave him the credits he ran out of the bar then the lights turned on and she was gone to them she just removed the hood she sat at a table where the shade was that's covered her face she sighs she saw a pair oof eyes looking in her direction she hears " Pure pazaak" and head to her direction he leaned on the bar counter " Juma keep them coming " He said and he started to drink " Yah buck my fracking girl left without a word gosh she used me" She listens "But I guess she has her droids with her so she has company as long as she don't get herself killed" she softly chuckles and soon he was drunk "why would she leave me though it hurts me that stupid lady left she probably just used me… I Hate her" she hears that and gets up and went to the bartender "Juma please the whole bottle" the hood covered her face he gave it to her she looked at atton with his head on the table crying "I hate her I hate her" she changed her voice " Do you really hate her?" She asked and pourd some juma in a cup and drank a little "I Don't now" She smirks " Some jedi you are" he looks at her he couldn't see her face "yah a drunken jedi with emotions that's probably why she left me" she smacks him "Your drunk sir" She said " I pretty sure she left for a good reason some times they leave for reasons you know not for dumb ones" he covered his cheek " why you" he tried to hit her but he missed and fell on the floor "Idiot you never learn" she helps him up and rapes his arm around his shoulder "here" she threw some credits and left the cantina with her droids she stopped in the ally "were are you taking me shutta" she looks at him and lets go of him "wow is that how you treat a women sir" she yelled he leaned on the wall then something strange hit in her head "guh ow" she fell to her knees "hay are you okay" he wreched her hand to her she was shakeing he turned her around she shoke her head " A Voice in my head" he thought it was someone he knows "its ok I can help" she fell to the ground he saw half her face " Are you ok…..MEETRA?" he picked her head up she was out cold then he sensed something then the droids started to malfunction then his head began to hurt and he fell on Meetra then everything went silence he opened his he was in a cell with Meetra everything was strange then a dark figure appeared "Hello" said a deep voice then he said " IM Count Dukeoo" .


End file.
